


Blind dates, Blind Love

by Tukma



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, Lena doesnt know Supergirl is Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lunch Dates, Rescue, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, lena luthor is blind, reverse reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: Lena Luthor is blind, it was an accident when she was twelve.She moves to National city and after a few months her friend Sam arranges a blind date.Lena thinks the whole consept is distateful, and that is before she gets stood up.supergirl breaks her cane by accident, wants to helpLena is a little hostileSupergirl falls for Lena, but what about Kara Danvers?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Kara Zor-El, Supergirl/Lena Luthor
Comments: 58
Kudos: 402





	Blind dates, Blind Love

There were two things in this world that Lena was starting to hate. The first thing was Samantha Arias, it was her fault that she was in this place. It was her fault that she kept looking up everytime that bell on the door rang. The stupid idea that she would be recognisable by the flower. A Iris for hope, tucked behind her right ear to signify that she is single. Why had she let her talk her into this situation, the location of her seat in proximity to the infernal bell meant that she had to turn and look to the door, highlighting that she was expecting someone to come in and as the minutes ticked by it looked increasingly like she had been stood up. Worse yet was the possibility that they had come in to see her and promptly left. The Bell went off again, that was the second thing that she was starting to hate, the happy little ring, that signified that a new person was entering, or maybe an old person leaving, here she was again, small practiced smile on her lips facing the door. Only this time the restaurant had become a quiet, followed by some whispers that Lena couldn't quite make out. She checked her watch and it told her that it had been a full thirty minutes since she entered, and that was enough to tell her she had been stood up.

Lena didn’t date, not really and she especially didn't go on blind dates, she found the whole idea utterly offensive, not only did someone who was not her, think that they knew her better then herself, and so much so that they felt they could find her someone that would be a match for her. Not only was this unsuspecting person about to be thrust into the limelight as Lena was a high profile person, but they would be given a first name and a location to meet her, and the moment they did they would know who she was. Being a Luthor was not something that brought her the sense of pride that she had once, it was the shadow that she lived under, that kept people away from her and caused a lot of pain and suffering for her. On the off chance that someone was brave enough to take on her last name, which she suspected was not ever really true, unless they wanted something out of the arrangement, they generally couldn't manage the other issue that came with Lena Luthor. Which was the final reason she found blind dates offensive. If people didn't know who she was based on being adopted by the Luthors at four, or by testifying against her brother at twenty three, taking over Luthor Corp at twenty five or changing the company name to LCorp six months later, they would know from the tragic accident from when she was twelve, where an alien attack on a Luthor corp facility caused a explosion that took her sight. Blind date for a blind woman, offensive.

If losing her sight had not been bad enough becoming the Luthors platform for the xenaphobic bid to take power and rid the world of aliens was unimaginable, everyone assumed from that moment on that Lena had a issue with Aliens and that she was just like the rest of her family, something that just was not the case, she detested the narrow viewpoint of her family, she had been alone before being taken in by them, why could they not offer the same courtesy to an alien seeking refuge. It was years later that she found out the attack wasn't unmitigated, that the Alien in question did not attack the facility, it was trying to break free, to free the others trapped and tested on by her brother in a bid to find a way to kill superman. She let out a soft sigh, it was bad enough that she couldn't see physical slaps coming, but to have allowed Sam to convince her that this was a good idea, that a metaphorical slap to the face was something else she deserved. She was done, the only plus point to being blind was she couldn't see the people in the restaurant, half would have looks of hatred for no reason, and the others pity at the blind woman stood up. She decided that she wouldn't even bother to eat, she was just going to leave. It was as she tried to gather her cane that it happened, the cane fell and then a crunch, followed by a long rambling apology.

Kara didn't order food to pick up often, normally she would make an order and have it delivered to her apartment as Kara Danvers and that was just fine. Even less often did she pick up orders as supergirl, that just wasn't something that she thought was a smart idea, it meant she had to carry cash for one thing, she couldn't exactly pay using Kara Danvers card not could see, after all she had a secret identity to protect. However, after a very long day she didn't really think about it, she had called to find that the delivery driver was sick and that the restaurant was not taking orders for delivery, and she had just gone, she didn't even place a order, after all what could she do say “hi I would like to place a order for collection by supergirl”. She could have gone and collected some clothes from her apartment before flying to the restaurant, she could have just ordered something else and gone home and waited. She should have, but instead she had just flown to the restaurant landed out front and walked in. as she stepped inside to the small hush she noticed a woman, she was breathtaking, her long dark hair, not quite black, but almost with a slight hugh around it soften the silky edges, was cascading over her shoulders, the red sleeveless dress with a daring neckline stood out against the darkness of her hair and the pale alabaster skin, littered with a number of freckles that set a dangerous trail to follow. Dark red lips that held a small smile, a jaw line that looked as though it could cut glass, then the most startling eyes she had ever seen, green and blue with yellow and gold, a few brown specks in a varied pattern making each distinct, and then a Iris in her hair over her left ear. The woman's smile was soft, the flower representing hope, her face looked almost shy and vulnerable, but the small smile was warm and inviting.

Kara looked at her for a moment before the woman seemed to look away, then she realised that almost everyone was looking at her, after all how often did supergirl just walk into a restaurant, she walked upto the counter and quietly placed her staggering order, she would need to wait now, maybe she should leave and come back? She was torn. She didn't want to draw attention but at the same time if she flew off and came back when the food was done it would draw just as much attention. She looked around and there were people stealing glances at her almost as much as the woman that had caught her eye when she walked into the building. She could hear the mumbles about her being stood up, that they were not surprised. Kara was in shock for a number of reasons, firstly that someone as beautiful as that was stood up in the first place, secondly that people would think that this was alright to talk about over their dinner, and thirdly and possibly most importantly, that they could think someone so striking, so beautiful and soft should be expecting to be stood up. Could they not see the warmth in the woman, the beauty, the soft shy vulnerability? She could never quite understand humans' ability to be so cruel to each other, it was not something that she ever wanted to truly understand. She heard the soft sigh coming from the woman and her head turned to see her shoulders deflate for a moment before she seemed to pull herself together and straighten up. If she was going to have to wait then she may as well keep the woman company for a bit right??

As she walked over to the woman in question she could see her reach for something and then as she stepped forward she heard a crunch under her boot and looked down to see a white cane or what was left of it now mostly dust on the floor. Her eyes went wide when she realised the woman was blind, and that she had just destroyed her method for walking around safety. There was a giggle from a number of people in the area and she looked around, they gave her the thumbs up like she had done something good, she didn't understand and looked back to the woman, she crouched and started to speak.

“Oh Rao, I am so sorry, I think that I broke your cane, I didn't mean to, I.. I didn't see it as I was walking over, um, are you going to need some assistance to get home? I am Rao, I really am sorry, can, c-can I help you, make sure that you g-get home? I um, I could go and get you a new one. It will only take me a minute or so and um, you’re, you're safe just sitting here until I get back, I will come back I promise. The flower in your hair is um, lovely Iris it means hope right, I um, i hope that you will trust me to help, and I am um, I am so sorry Miss…...”

Lena was a little annoyed that her cane was broken, but she could just as easily ask her driver to come in and collect her as just wait outside, it was more the inconvenience of having to stay in the restaurant longer that was the main source of annoyance, but the rambling stuttering from the woman, who she could tell had crouched next to her to be on the same level as her, who had spoken softly and kindly, the way she fell over her words and seemed to have no idea who she was, made her laugh. A soft melodious sound that she seldom heard her body make, not because she didn't have a sense of humour, but because she was after all Lena Luthor and the CEO of a company whose reputation alone gave people pause. She was a Luthor, cold, guarded and very much someone who had been taught that spontaneous displays of any kind of emotion was not appropriate. She turned her head towards the voice and smiled a little.

“Don’t worry, I can have my driver escort me out and I have another at home, but thank you for your offer, I was just about to leave anyway so there is no need to trouble yourself.”

Kara looked at her the way she laughed. The soft cadence of the sound was in contrast to the sound of her voice, guarded and almost dismissive, like she didn't want to be seen as vulnerable or weak. Krypton didn't have people with disabilities and she always found it heart wrenching to see people who had to struggle that little bit more to do things, she knew that the disability itself didn't mean that she was disadvantaged, just that she would have a different way of doing things, and as far as she could tell at the moment the woman was used to doing that entirely on her own, she couldn't help but admire that level of determination, she smiled at her, and watched as she started to pull out a phone, she tilted her head wondering just how she would use the device that looked very much like a standard phone, until she brought the touch screen to life, she could see the small raised lumps on the screen and realised that it was to guide her fingers. She wanted to get to know this woman a little. She was fascinating, she wouldn't have much time, she figured if she called her driver she would be gone, moments later.

“Um, would you mind if I sat with you for a while, my order will take some time and it would be nice to have company, then I could walk you out to your car, I mean it's the least I can do after I broke your cane, well not the least i supposed as i am asking for something in return I guess, Rao um, although you don't seem to have eaten either, maybe we could just um, have something to eat and then I can pay and um, guide you out as an apology maybe? Miss…..”

Lena was a little taken back by this, not only was this the second time that she had asked for her name, suggesting that either the woman in front of her was messing with her, was an alien who had just arrived on the planet, or she was someone that has spent her entire life living under a rock and just randomly arrived at the restaurant. Not only that but she had no idea why the woman would ask to sit with her, let alone eat with her?? This was a very strange night, and she was wondering if it had something to do with her condition, after all there were the occasional interactions where people felt pity for her and decided to go overboard to be nice to the blind woman. She didn't like that much either, at least when people were using her for something she could tell the pity was something entirely different, they got some kind of pleasure out of appearing to be a good and kind person, but more often than not the moment they found out that she was a Luthor that kindness vanished.

“As I said, there is no need to apologize, I don't need your pity, not for my lack of sight or for the wasted evening I have had, I am sure that you have better things to do, and there are probably a million other people that you could spend your time with, trust me when I say that you do not want to associate with me”

Kara was a little crestfallen, the woman was clearly misinterpreting her desire to get to know her and was clearly not planning on giving her, her name. She bit her bottom lip and looked at her, the woman had raised her brow as she spoke, clearly a method she used to emphasise the point that she was not someone to be trifled with, although it didn't have that effect on Kara, quite the opposite actually, the way the perfectly sculpted hair, raised into a high arch was a little intoxicating. She could see in her face and in her words that she had clearly not found many people who accepted her, but what was worse, she, like the other people in the restaurant, seemed to think that she deserved this kind of treatment. She stood, the sound drawing the attention of the woman, who seemed resigned to the thought that she had finally scared her off, and once again opened her phone. She moved to the chair opposite and pulled it out sitting down. She was nervous, the woman was beautiful and clearly very stubborn, she decided as the woman had no idea who she was, she should just relax a little, and if she wanted to leave she could but she could try again, she decided on a slightly different approach.

“Well shoot, If your leaving any way there is no point in wasting a perfectly good seat, as for pity, I am not sure you require mine or anyone else's on either count, you are clearly a very strong independent woman, who is clear in their convictions, as much as I would appreciate the opportunity to make it up to you, I suppose you can only offer assistance, or retribution, you can't make people accept it, although I have had a very long and tiring day, so I will just sit here in silence and wait for my food. As for something better to do or someone else to spend the time with, well I have to wait for the food, and my plan was to head home and eat alone, so you are wrong on both accounts, not something that I imagine that you are accustomed to”

Lena’s head snapped up as she heard the chair in front of her move. She was pretty sure that it was her date who was now forty five minutes late, and that it was the woman who she had dismissed twice already. She tilted her head a little and couldn't help the small smile gracing her lips as the woman spoke, shoot? Who says that, was this woman from another time, that would surely explain something. She had been stronger in her speech this time, and Lena raised her brow again at the words, it wasn't often that people saw Lena not really, not who she was, and this woman clearly had taken some notes already, then the slightly challenging point at the end suggesting that she had taken stock of Lena and her directness not to mention her general ability to size people up sight or no sight, which generally lead to a correct and cutting assessment.

“Well the chair is unoccupied, as will be the table presently, you are welcome to sit. It is after all a free country, but don't be surprised when you find yourself subject to gossip and scandal in the morning with the gossip rags, you can not say that I didn't warn you.”

“Oh, I think that me sitting at this table will more than likely make the front page, not the gossip rags, but that is nothing new.”

Kara knew the moment that she entered the restaurant she would be appearing on the news or in the papers, her decision to sit at this table or even to head towards this unknown woman would result in more than just a little piece of gossip, Rao Alex was going to kill her, but she couldn't help it the woman was beautiful, challenging, and so very interesting, other people's reactions to her presence and Kara approaching her had also been strange and it caused her to prickle, why would they think that breaking a blind woman's cane would be acceptable and something that deserved a thumbs up. The sniggers and the suggestion that they were enjoying her toying with the woman were worrying her too. She was not doing anything other than trying to get to know her a little.

“Oh really? So I am more than aware you have no idea who I am, and you haven't introduced yourself, but with that comment, you are either very confident that whatever you are planning to do while here, is going to be salacious enough to make the headlines, or you think yourself quite newsworthy on your own. My driver will be along presently, so you have little time to pull off your plan, I am sure that whatever it is, you have not had much time to formulate it, however I should let you know if you intend to harm me in any way, my security will also be along”

“H-harm you? W-what? Why would I Rao, this is not going well at all, I just, um, I saw you when I came in, and you well, your a very attractive woman, and you were alone, and um, I-I have to wait for my food, I thought that it would be nice to have some company, and you smiled when I came in, I didn't realise until I broke your cane that you were not exactly smiling at me, I Rao, I shouldn't have come over, I just um, your intriguing and I dont know who you are, no but I wanted to I guess, I was stupid um I am sorry I upset you, I should…..…”

Lena was listening to the woman what the hell was Rao, was this like something that was an old fashioned swear word, like shoot? And what happened to that moment of confidence the woman had moments ago, she was back to stuttering and falling over her words. Wait, she thought Lena was attractive, and intriguing, she really doesnt know who she is or the fact she was blind, she came over because she was attracted to her? Lena had been guarded, and sarcastic, rude almost to the woman, yet she had continued to try to talk to her, she was definitely persistent, and she had come over because Lena had smiled at her. Well damn it, good job Lena, the first person to show any interest in her that really had no idea who she was, she could have had a nice evening and waited until it was over before ruining it with a declaration of her last name. Lena’s internal thought was cut short as the woman trailed off, clearly caught by the laud call from the person behind the desk.

“Pick up for Supergirl”

“I am um, sorry as I said, I shouldn't have bothered you and thats my order so, I will stop bothering you”

There was a small blast of air as the woman, supergirl, moved quickly from the table, and Lena blinked a couple of times before she could even comprehend what just happened. Supergirl was sitting at her table, she had tried to talk to her, how could she not know who Lena was? How was this even possible?? The woman must have been messing with her, the genuineness of her voice as she stumbled over her words the way she seemed horrified at offending or upsetting her, the way she was shocked at Lena’s suggestion that she might be there to hurt her, was that all just fake, was it a game to her? That didn't seem very much like a hero, not the one that she had read about any way, and now she was left wondering? Has moving to National City been a mistake? She could hear the laughter from a nearby table, she clenched her jaw and stood, her driver wouldnt be there, she had not called him, she had no stick but she couldn't stay here. She needed to get out remembering the path, she tried to navigate back out of the restaurant, she started to move trying to recount her steps and reverse her entry when she stumbled, only to feel warm hands on her arms holding her up.

“Please just let me help you out, I don't understand what people find so funny, but I don't like it, please”

The softness of the hold and the low soft pleading voice, she recognised it as supergirl, she should recoil, but there was something too desperate and honest in the tone and the soft hold Lena just nodded slightly. She placed her hand on to supergirls arm, she could feel the fabric of her suit under her fingers, it was durable but unpleasant to touch, she imagined that it was not made for comfort, she straightened and moved with the woman guiding her out of the restaurant, once they were outside Lena told her what car to look for and she was guided to the black town car parked over the road, as they approached, the driver jumped out and opened the door. For Lena to get into the car, Lena flinched as she started to speak, knowing that the moment that he did everything would become clear to the woman who’s arm she was holding she let go, not wanting to feel the inevitable flinch from the girl of steel as the information registered with her, reaching out for her driver. Who took her hand and arm softly, he was a good man, he had been with her since she was a teenager, there was no way for him to know that just addressing her by name would cause this level of distress.

“Supergirl, did something happen? Miss Luthor, I am sorry, I didn't receive notification that you were ready, where is your cane? Please Let me help you into the car, is everything alright.”

“Unfortunately I stepped on Miss Luthor’s cane and broke it, nothing untoward happened, I just wanted to make sure she was safe.”

Kara finally understood why people were behaving that way in the restaurant, they thought that she had been taunting the woman, that she had broken her cane on purpose, because she was a Luthor, and Kara was there in her supersuit, that she would do something so cruel to someone vulnerable, just because of her family, it made her eyes flash in anger and her blood boil. She stepped back saying goodbye and headed back to the restaurant. Leaving Lena to her driver. She had heard about the youngest Luthor, she heard about her turning in her brother, she had heard about many things, but had never researched her, she had never seen her, everything she heard was good, although everyone had the opinion that it was just a matter of time. As Cat Grant's assistant she had learned of the change in direction, about the elusive woman that everyone wanted to get an interview with, she had also learned that underneath all the gossip and the information there was a woman that was trying. Miss Grant taught her to look beyond the known and to the truth under the truth, she would not judge her on her family, but on what she did. She opened the door and everyone in there was shocked at her reappearance. Although gave a small cheer as they noticed her standing by the door, the cheer seemed to stop abruptly as she looked around.

“Miss Luthor, is someone that is trying to make the world a better place, she comes from a family that has issues with my own, but that doesn't mean that she deserves this treatment, and the fact that you all thought that my behaviour was out of malice tells me that none of you have any idea what I stand for. I protect the people and aliens of National City because it is my home and I am proud to be of assistance. Tonight you all thought that I damaged a blind woman's cane, made her vulnerable and sat with her to cause her distress, and you cheer because that is what I did without meaning any harm, without knowing who she was, I have never been more ashamed of my actions, or those of the people of National city”

With that Kara left the restaurant and returned home.

*******

Lena heard the cheer as the door to the car closed and the stinging behind her eyes became a slow and steady trickle of unleashed tears as she felt the car pull away from the curb. There was a discrepancy in her mind about what happened, the stuttering apologetic woman, the confident woman, the helpful woman and the one that just received a cheer entering the restaurant, were all one and the same, and they were supergirl. On one hand the super was the cousin of superman, the person that her brother had tried and thankfully failed a number of times to kill. In no small part because of anonymous tips that may have been called in, by someone with advanced knowledge of the designs and their flaws. Who had every right to have an issue with her and her family having never met her. The hero that selflessly fought for people and did not discriminate stood for hope, justice and had a morality and a humbleness that her cousin did not. A woman that had been persistent and soft, wanted to help and guided her out of the restaurant so completely open and apparently confused by the behaviour. The same woman who just walked into a restaurant to cheers, she was not sure if she should believe that she was unaware of who she was, if she was really just a woman who thought that Lena was pretty and smiled at her so took a chance, or someone that was trying to hurt her. Lena steadied her breathing and wiped her cheeks. A Luthor does not cry, they pull up and Frank guides her into the elevator. In the safety and comfort of her penthouse Lena moved through not bothering with the lights after all they didn't make any difference to her, she walked counting her steps to the bar and poured herself a scotch, she drank it down humming at the burn before moving over to the couch and sitting down, taking her phone out and finally opening it she used her fingers to find the messages and then checked, there were a number of them. She had the phone read them out to her.

Sam - Lena, I am sorry, I have just heard from Kate, she was unable to make it to the restaurant.

Sam - Come on Lena, this wasn't planned, she got called in and had to work, I am sorry you were waiting there for half an hour but don’t ignore me please

Sam - I get your probably mad at me, this was not what I had planned for tonight, Kate is amazing and it's only because of an emergency she couldn't make it, your a CEO you know that can happen. Please just tell me your home is safe.

Sam - Lena Kieran Luthor, I don't care if you are mad, I don't care if you are going to shout at me, If i do not hear from you in five minutes, I am coming over.

The last message was fifteen minutes ago there was no point in telling her not to come now, she would probably already be down stairs. She replied that she was home and to come on up, she walked back to the bar and poured another drink for her and one for Sam. She placed them on the breakfast bar and headed back towards the door for the lights, she didn't need them but Sam would, she was back at the counter when the door opened and Sam entered, she knew it was her before she started to speak, she recognised people by their walk, she could recognise people that were close to her by many different options, voice, scent, walk and even the sound of their breath. She could also tell by breaths and voice the mood and right now Sam was angry and relieved.

“Lena what the hell, you know that I messaged you over and over and nothing, you haven't been in the city long and I know that you are amazing and self assured and confident, that your independent and you are capable of defending yourself, that Frank is never far away but still, you don't do that, you……… shit Lena what happened?”

Sam had been in a flow, she had been terrified, Lena has only been in national city for a month or so and didn't know the area well, she knew that being stood up wouldn't have been fun, but to ignore her messages was just uncalled for, anything could have happened to her and she was panicked. Lena was her best friend, she may be a little more mommy at times, which she knew bothered Lena but she was worried. She watched as Lena turned around and then she saw it, Lena had red rimmed eyes and tears tracking down her face, she was too strong to have allowed a poor blind date to get to her this much, she was confident enough to have just ate alone and come home, something else must have happened, if anyone had hurt Lena same would lose it. She didn't deserve the shit she got, and Sam was not above making sure anyone that upset her friend knew the mistake that they were making.

“It’s nothing Sam, I am tired from moving and tonight was a little unexpected and well, it caught me off guard. I met Supergirl, and I am not sure how to process what happened.”

They sat and chatted for a while, about what happened and the confusion over the way the super was, that now she knew who Lena was and that was even more frightening, as now she wasn't sure if the woman was going to come after her. They had a few drinks and the conversation seemed to move to other things, before Sam was finally ready to leave Lena to her night, ready for work the next day, they both knew that it would indeed be on the front page. PR would be a problem and the department would probably need to take action early on to get a spin on this that was not devastating. It was when Sam was at the door ready to leave she held Lena in a hug and spoke.

“I hate to sound like your brother, but if I am wrong and this was not all a innocent mistake, I will teach that blond flying beauty not to mess with my best friend”

Lena moved away with a small chuckle, Sam left and she couldn't help wondering what the super looked like, her voice had been sweet, and her stuttering had been a little adorable if the situation was different maybe she would have been less inclined to dismiss the owner of that voice. Blonde Lena thought she remembered what that was like, the way it shone in the sun, and beautiful, well that was a matter of interpretation but, she couldn't imagine her not being beautiful. She had read descriptions of the woman, and imagined her but that would probably not do her justice. She shook her head the thought that there could be something more removed from her mind, even if the woman was being honest about Lena being beautiful, a Super and a Luthor was not a possibility.

***********

Kara was woken but he blaring from her phone she rolled over and grabbed it, looking at a picture of her sister, she groaned it was only six in the morning and she was not due at the DEO she sighed and picked up the call. Alex was mad she could tell that immediately, not just the shouting or the speed at which she was talking but Kara had automatically tuned into her sisters heart and it was beating frantically in her chest. She sat up, clearly this needed more attention than her mumbling into the phone.

“Alex wait up, what have I done that is the problem, slow down and tell me again.”

“What the hell were you thinking?? You went to a restaurant in your suit, then you decided to have a seat with Lena Luthor, a fucking Luthor Kara! Then after escorting her out you went back and gave a speech in the restaurant, all of it captured, photos, video’s it is all over the internet, it's on every front page in the city. What were you thinking?”

Kara rolled her eyes and sighed; she knew that most of those things would be an issue, but it wasn't like she set out to cause an issue, and the people deserved to be spoken to because of their behaviour. She didn't regret standing up for Lena, she had not deserved that treatment, and as for their thoughts about her being vindictive and mean, why would they want a hero that was like that in the city? Humans were strange and infuriating at times. She knew that Alex didn't trust Lena, she had a briefing and made a number of contingency plans when she heard that the sister of Lex Luthor was coming to the city, but she had done nothing to warrant this treatment. She got up and headed to the kitchen to get coffee, she would head over to noonans and get breakfast since she was now up so early, the thought of sticky buns made this a little more bearable.

“Look Alex, I know that this has caused some problems but I had no idea who she was when I walked in, I stood on her cane, her cane for Rao’s sake, it disintegrated into the floor, she is blind and I broke the only thing she had to get out. People laughed and smiled and gave me thumbs up Alex, they gave me the thumbs up for leaving an already vulnerable woman without her cane. I mean who in Rao’s name does that. Then I spoke to her and she was kinda funny and also guarded and vulnerable, then all I did was sit in an available seat waiting and tried to talk to her, she thought I was there to hurt her, she was scared, when she realised I was supergirl, she tried to leave and someone tripped her, they actually tried to trip a blind woman, then when I got her outside I realised why people were being so mean. I went in and they cheered Alex, they cheered because they thought I had done that on purpose, that I had hurt her and left her vulnerable on purpose. I couldn't let that be the way people thought of me, and it isn't fair to think that it is ok to do that to her either, what kind of hero would I be? Huh tell me that”

Alex huffed the other side of the phone, that was horrible, she didn't trust Lena but at the same time, she had not done anything yet to be a threat, and Alex had been looking, and the thought that people wanted Kara to hurt her, laft at the woman and cheered when they thought that Kara was actually vindictive. She could understand how Kara would find that difficult, she deflated and took a deep breath. She could not deny that Kara’s behaviour was as she would have expected in the circumstances, her sister was the kindest and sweetest person she knew and entirely too trusting. She knew that there would be no way to stop her seeking the woman out to make amends for her accidental behaviour, but she wanted to make sure that she was safe.

“I get it Kara, I do, I am just worried about you ok, we don't have anything on her but at the same time there are things to be mindful of. Just be safe ok, don't go rushing in without thinking, she hasn't done anything yet but that doesn't mean that she wont ok.”

“That is just it Alex, you have been searching and looking since she took over, and you have found nothing, she has not done nothing, that is what I am focused on, she has opened a hospital, donated to charity, discontinued the weapons development, helped in pharmaceuticals, created the image inducer to help aliens and countless other things. She has done good, she has shown she is not like her family, and that is what I am focused on, she is interesting, brilliant, helping humans and aliens, she has a beautiful smile, Rao she is breathtaking”

Kara couldn't help it, she was indeed breathtaking, she was stunning and beautiful and she wanted to know her better, she could almost hear her sisters eyes roll as she spoke, but she was not going to be told that she can not get to know Lena better she was definitely someone that she wanted to get to know. Maybe there was a way to change this Super Luthor dynamic, after all she was hope, that was her crests meaning and she wanted to hope for something different they were not Clark and Lex, they were Lena and Supergirl.

“Kara just be careful”

*********

It was late in the evening, and Lena was sitting at her desk reading over some proposals, she had been surprised when she arrived to have Sam rush her into her office and read a number of articles and tweets and countless other snippets, she was sure that her friend was missing out the things that would have been less pleasant, people saying that somehow she was plotting something but the words were nice. Nowhere near as nice as the words from the heroines mouth captured by video and posted online, Sam had played supergirls little speech and other than highlighting a vulnerability and suggesting that the people had distressed her, it was adorable and sweet. Lena finally fell on the side that supergirl had indeed been genuine in her interactions, and she had been rude. She regretted that a little, not that she was planning on telling the world that, and there was no way to get hold of the super, but she was sure that if the opportunity presented itself she would indeed apologize for her behaviour. She needed to head home and get something to eat, there were a number of meetings that she needed to attend tomorrow, and it was best if she were rested, she had read the last few lines over and over her hand skimming over the papers, fingers picking out the delicate raises of the words she was supposed to be concentrating on. There was a small thud outside and a sound of fabric being caught in the wind.

“Miss Luthor may I come in?”

Kara was nervous she had no idea how Lena would respond to her just flying up onto her balcony and talking to her through the door, after all she couldn't see her arrive, and although she landed with a soft thud, that in itself must have startled the woman, her heart rate was already elevating. She wanted to apologize, maybe she shouldn't have come. She stood fiddling with her sleeves, a much more Kara thing than supergirl but that was the advantage with Lena she though, she couldn't see her nerves, she couldn't see her at all, she could be more Kara Zor-El with this woman than anyone else, there was no need for her to see Lena as Kara, no need to separate her life, she could just be herself, although that in itself was dangerous because it could make Lena more of a target.

“Supergirl, you know that isnt a door right? But you can come in, what do I owe this pleasant surprise? Is there something wrong? I was hoping to bump into you to apologize for my behaviour, I shouldn't have been so rude.”

“No, um, there is no need to apologize, I didn't realise who you were, not that I wouldn't have spoken to you if I did, um, but I would have understood why people were behaving so, um so strangely, and I would have been more mindful. I wanted to check that you were alright I wanted to talk to you when I saw you because, well like I said your beautiful and I wanted to say hello, then you were interesting, and now I know who you are, and I am a fan, of sorts I suppose, so I was hoping that I could get to know you a little better?”

Lena turned to the sound of the voice, she had not bothered initially, but now she was intrigued herself, the girl of steel, someone no one would expect to stumble over her words had three times or was it four now been reduced to a stuttering mess in her presence. Then there was the appeal to her ego, the thought that a super could be a fan of a Luthor, was intoxicating, but she wouldn't allow flattery to get to her. She raised her brow and smirked at her crossing her legs and sitting up a little straighter in her chair. She leaned forward a little and she contemplated her next course of action. She was not here to make friends, and especially not anything more than that, although she had hoped that maybe she could work with the super at some point, she did think that she would need much more time to prepare and prove herself before she would capture the attention of the super. She spoke a flirtatious and sultry sound to her voice.

“Oh really, a super a fan of a Luthor, please now tell me what it is that you are such a fan of, other than my aesthetics that is.”

Kara blused and her breath caught in her chest, Rao that brow was going to kill her especially coupled with that smirk, she couldn't help but wonder if Lena had any idea just how beautiful she is, and how that look could literally stop her kryptonian heart. She swallowed thickly and shuffled on her feet picking more at her sleeves, she was a fan of Lena, and she did appreciate the aesthetics, but that was not all she wasn't like that, she didn't get pulled in by a persons looks, not like that, well she liked the way Lena looked, but it had been the shy smile, that was what had started it. She appreciated beautiful men and women but she didn't pick people based on that, however she was aware she had commented on her looks a number of times, she was useless when it came to talking to a pretty woman, and normally it isn't as bad because it is Kara and well she didn't hit on pretty women, she was supergirl and she should be confident, no one expected that of Kara. she swallowed again.

“I am sorry Miss Luthor, I um, you are beautiful, but that wasn't meant to discount your other attributes, I mean your intelligent, and kind and you have done amazing things for the alien and human communities, you are forging a new life for yourself and proving every day that your not like the rest of your family. You stand up for others, you are courageous, and not only that you are strong, confident and independent, you Rao, you have a light in you that shines, and you don't let people treat you differently because you can't see, you're an inspiration to so many, me included. I um Rao I never meant to imply you were just someone who looked good, I mean you do, you're stunning, and well look at you, you’re um you know um….”

“Well actually I don't, but I was teasing you a little, I am flattered that you have come to check on me, that you know of what I have been doing with the company, and for the little speech you, gave, although I don't ever paint myself as vulnerable or distresses, it doesn't bode well for my position”

Kara closed her eyes and slapped her hand on her face, how could she be so stupid, of course Lena didnt have a clue how attractive she was, she couldnt see, and now she had made it awkward again, she sighed and her shoulders dropped this was not going well. She had wanted to apologize to get to know her a little better, but here she was messing it up again. She started pacing as she spoke.

“Oh Rao, I, I am such a idiot, Im sorry, I shouldn't be, so thoughtless, of course you don't, because you, you know you can, oh Rao I am so bad at this, human interactions can still be so difficult, we didn't have people that were different on Krypton, we were genetically engineered, and oh that's probably insensitive too, but sometimes I d-don't know what to say I… I am sorry that I suggested you were vulnerable. I am sure that you don't want people seeing you that way, and Rao I hope those people didn't distress you. Who ever didnt come to your date, well they are beyond stupid, oh…. Oh Rao that wasn't appropriate either I should go, I probably should just hide away until I am a normal color again, Rao my sister is going to kill me……. I …”

Lena had found her pasing mildly disorientating, the movement causing the voice to shift and her attention to move. She was starting to get whiplash with the way she was moving around like that. She stood and moved into the path of the woman and held up her hands hoping that although she couldn't see her, supergirl would stop before they collided, she was pretty sure that the woman would knock her off balance. The words stopped as she felt her hands on the other, she hoped that they were not inappropriately places, from what she remembered the woman was a little taller than her with heels on so her hands should have been roughly at her hip height, she didn't want to risk higher, for shoulders just incase she misevaluated the with of the woman and ended up touching her inappropriately. Muscles flexed under her fingers, not hips, she thought, as she swallowed thickly, that must be abs. Wow how many were there, four, six maybe eight, she pulled her hands back and blushed, she could feel the blush on her face and the increase in her heart rate, she imagined that Supergirl could see that and hear it too.

“I was still teasing, it is ok, I haven't seen myself or anything else since I was twelve, but I still remember what things look like. However the pacing at speed is disorientating, please stop apologizing, I accept your apology and I am glad that I have a chance to formally introduce myself, I am Lena Luthor. It is nice to meet you, you have nothing to fear from me, I am not here to start a new feud, I am not here to cause you difficulties, I am just looking for a new start somewhere that would give someone a chance. After the information about last year, how the City rally around you after your own issues I thought that this was somewhere that may offer me the same chance. Maybe in time when I have proved myself, they will, maybe you will too”

Kara knew what she was referring to, the red K incident, her being taken back by the City after that took time, but with the support of her sister, her friends and Cat she had managed to earn back the trust of the city. She had some unimaginable things, she was ashamed of herself for those behaviors, Lena had not done anything like that, and she didn't need a second chance, she needed a first one, and Kara wanted nothing more than to offer her that. She smiled at the woman, who was being quite kind to her considering her continual fopahs and the way she was stumbling over things that were probably very sensitive to her. She reached out and with a little explanation touched her hand, Lena flinched a little but took the hand and she led her over to the couch and sat down with her.

“I tend to fidget when I am nervous, and you make me nervous, not because of your name, but because I keep messing this up. I don't think that you need a second chance Lena, not the way I did, you need a place to have a first chance and I would be honoured to work with you, after all, you are brilliant, I have no idea how you managed to make these amazing things, how you do the things you do, you are amazing Miss Luthor. You don't need to wait for a new chance, not with me, I will only ever judge you on your own merits, not the actions of your family, or the thoughts and prejudices of the world, and what I see so far, you are amazing.”

“Please call me Lena, and thank you Supergirl, I can't tell you how much that means to me. I just want to make a name for myself outside of my family and make my company good. I have to say you are quite unexpected, confident and sure of yourself when talking about me, the city, and then your stutter and are so shy when your being teased or feel like you have done something wrong, it's quite endearing, I hope that if there is ever anything I can do to help you feel comfortable coming to me.”

Kara couldn't contain the grin, this was going better than she had thought that it would, and Lena was every bit as amazing as she had thought that she was, her hand still in her own, she gave it a little squeeze, she knew that meeting her as supergirl was not her normal role, but there was no reason that Kara Danvers would get a opportunity to meet and take time like this with Lena, she couldn't imagine her earth identity being considered anyway intereading to someone like Lena. It felt a little strange to not be able to tell Lena her first name, if she had met her as Kara Danvers, she would have hidden supergirl, as supergirl she would need to hide Kara Danvers, she chewed on her lip, wondering if it was possible to give her a first name? How many people were there in National city called Kara, there were around three thousand in the United States born the same year as she would have been, if she was from here, and only as old as she was supposed to be. She wasn't sure why there were so many in that year but it gave a little anonymity to the name she thought. Maybe she could tell her what her name was? She wondered what Alex would say after all that probably wouldn't be within Alex’s thoughts of being careful, but it wasn't like they could continue this way, Lena and Supergirl, but then what if she came in contact with her somehow as Kara, she would recognise her maybe, not by sight obviously, but maybe another way. She looked up to see the soft mile on Lena’s lips.

“You are thinking so hard right now, I think that you may give yourself a headache, assuming that you can get one that is? I don't really know if someone practically invulnerable can get a headache? What are you thinking about Supergirl?”

“Well you just said to call you Lena, and that means a lot to me, and well I, um, I do have a real name from my planet, and I, um, well I arrived here when i was thirteen and then i had a family take me in, so I ...I have a earth name, but they didn't change my first name, and the whole point of having a secret identity is to keep people safe, and well, I …. If I give you my first name, which I want to do, then you will have half of, my um, my real name and my earth name, and as much as I believe that you, your not like your family, I still have people to protect and well my Human self, would never meet someone like you, she is nothing special, she doesn't stand out at all you, um, well you are Lena Luthor, you would never be someone that I um, I mean the human me would ever get the chance to meet you know, but I um, I don't think it would be fair for us to be friends, and not tell you, but it's a dangerous thing to know, you know and well my sister and cousin would probably be mad, but Rao I want to be your friend.”

Lena couldn't help but think how dangerous it would be for her to know who supergirl was, not for her, she was always in danger but for supergirl herself, after all her family were not exactly known for their tolerance or acceptance of aliens. She didn't come here for friends, she had Sam and Ruby but there was something enticing about the thought of being friends with Supergirl. That would put the super in danger but not her family, she didn't want her to do anything that put her in danger, or her family. As enticing as it seemed they couldn't be friends not really. She sighed a little and squeezed the hand still holding hers back, she would like to get to know her but it wasn't really appropriate. She steeled her mind and took a breath.

“I didn't come to National City to make friends with Supergirl, or anyone else and as nice as the prospect sounds, I really meant what I said, I am not someone that you want to associate with. I will be more than happy to help in any way that I can, you really don't have to give me your name, any of them. It is not as though we could go anywhere together, I am sure that your human personia is every bit as amazing as you, even if you hide in plain sight. If you need something please call, but we can't be friends.”

“I understand I am sorry to have bothered you again Miss Luthor.”

Lena felt her leave, and there was a part of that wanted to call her back, she could hear the sadness in her voice, but she needed to make sure that the hero was protected, less than a hour in the presence of a Luthor and she was ready to just give up so much information, she was too good for the world, too good for Lena.

*******

She got into the helicopter, she did not like flying at all, but she had to get to the last meeting of the day, and then there were loud noises, an explosion, gun shots, and she is falling, the helicopter was spinning they were falling, her heart was racing and she knew that it was over, she would never be able to finish her experiments, to try and give sight and hearing back to millions, never be able to change opinion of her family, never beagle to see a sunset. She was going to die, there was nothing she could do, the pilot wasn't answering, she couldn't see the stick let alone fly a helicopter. She gripped the seat to try and stop her body being thrown around by the falling helicopter, she was scrolling through the memories she had the images long darkened from view, in her mind she could still see them, and then things seemed to stop, the feeling of falling, of spinning is no more and there is a soft thud. The next sound is the door opening and her voice, it had been less than twenty four hours since the heroine flew from her office, even though she had told them they couldn't be friends, that she shouldnt associate with her, even though she was a Luthor. She still came to her rescue.

“You are safe now Miss Luthor, your Pilot is hit. I need to take him to the hospital, will you be alright?”

“Y-yes, just make sure Andrew is ok, I um, I can find my way back to the office.”

She heard the hero Leave and let out a shaky breath, if the helicopter was in the normal position she could find her way, if it wasn't she could easily find her way over the edge of the building, she shouldn't have told her to go, but then Andrew needed help. She pulled out her phone and messaged her assistant Jess. to come and collect her from the roof. She hated having to ask for help but she had no way of knowing what direction they were facing, she sighed as she sat and waited, finally the door opened and she heard Jess’s voice, she smiled and held out her hand, Jess taking her towards the door to the building, she doesn't see the heroine, watching as she was helped into the building by the other woman.

********

Kara had checked up on Lena twice already, she had landed softly and just checked on her before flying away, she had not spoken to her or made her aware of her presence, she just wanted to make sure that she was alright. She supposed that the suggestion she could get herself back and then needed help wasn't a lie, she got what she needed to get herself back but Kara wouldn't have left her if she had known. Andrew was stable when she checked and she wanted to let Lena know but she didn't want to be a bother, there was something about her that kept drawing her in, and she was worried that she would think she was keeping an eye on her for a less than innocent reason. She did note that she didn't eat lunch, the salad was still in the same place, untouched, it was past dinner, she couldn't help but wonder if she had eaten all day. So this time when she landed she had food with her, she hoped that Lena wouldn't be upset with her for assuming that she could visit and bring food. She moved a little closer to the open door and watched for a moment.

“Are you planning on coming in this time supergirl?”

Lena heard her land twice already, and then fly off after a few moments, she wasn't exactly sure what she should make of this behaviour, but it was now the third time, there was the thud and the sound of what she assumed was the cape in the wind, but this time there was a rattling noise, and what smelled like chinese food. Had the heroine been on another food run when she decided to pop into see her? And why was she coming to see her anyway? She turned towards the open door, and stood moving over towards the bar collecting a bottle of water. She offered one to the hero that she could hear moving into the office, she still had not spoken but who else could be on her balcony? She sat on the couch and held out the bottle, towards the noise of the soft steps near her, feeling the bottle taken from her hand softly.

“How did you know that I was here? And that it wasn't the first time?”

“I can't see, but my hearing has compensated and I heard you land, the snap of the cape I assume you wear. Did you need something?”

Kara looked at her, she had been almost assassinated this morning and here she was still composed, still working, she was a marval, she watched as she took off the top of the bottle and took a slow draw from the bottle, and then returned the lid. She moved back and kicked off her heels, she tucked her feet under herself and leaned back onto the back resting her head on her hand and looking in her direction. Kara couldn't help but wonder if Lena had any idea just how beautiful she was, she sat seductively, her makeup was flawless, the soft smile, the clothes, everything about her was seductive. She knew that she shouldn't think about it but she couldn't help it. The woman was more than her looks, she was brilliant, kind and such an amazing person. She couldn't help it though no one had ever had this effect on Kara before, the way that she was constantly caught off guard with her soft smiles and flirtatious looks, her throat would go dry and her heart would pound. She had a crush, that's what Alex had said, but that was a very human thing.

“I wanted to check on you, I left you on a roof, and I wanted to update you on Andrew and well you didn't seem to eat lunch, the evil looking green pot over there is not touched. So I um brought you food, I hope chinese is alright.”

“That is very kind of you Supergirl, and yes I like chinese.”

They ate and chatted, Kara telling her all about kryptonian culture and some science and medical things, Lena was fascinated and asked questions, it was the first time that Kara had been able to share so much of herself with someone, and Lena’s questions were amazing, once or twice she had to conceded that actually, only being thirteen when she left her knowledge couldn't answer, she knew that Lena was a genius by earth standards, but she would have been every bit as amazing on krypton. Lena was fascinated, the ideas were amazing and even gave her a new idea about her own experiment, she excitedly stood and headed over to the desk, opening the draw and running her fingers over some strange paper, Kara knew that there were different ways to communicate with people that were blind and deaf but she had never seen the paper herself, it was empty except for rows of raised bumps. She saw Lena reach for something and started to record a new formula and alterations. Kara watched in amazement, she was reading and formulating a plan in her mind recording it and just, mesmerising. She could have watched her all day, but after about thirty minutes Lena stopped and looked up to where she had left the Super listening. It wasn't until moved slightly that Lena moved to face her and smiled.

“I am sorry, sometimes inspiration strikes and then I need to get the information down, I didn't mean to be rude.”

“No, it was, it was amazing to watch you work, you trying to find a way to correct hearing and sight impairment, it is brilliant, and i think that you are on the right track this could be amazing for so many people, you would be able to see again, that, Rao that is just”

Lena could hear the smile on the lips of the hero and her smile grew bigger as it did. She was indeed working on restoring sight and hearing to people, and she hoped that at some point that would mean that she would be able to see again, she missed making things herself, she could design and theorise, but she missed getting her hands dirty, to feel the project taking shape in her hands, being able to see the finished product and make decisions about the overall aesthetic of it. She had not expressly said anything that was connected to her own predicament or the work, but Supergirl had followed along and extrapolated what she was working on, with just a small part of the solution. She couldn't believe that someone else was just able to understand and pick up on her thoughts like this. The last person that understood was Lex, and well that wasn't an option any more.

“Yes I am, you have a brilliant mind, supergirl, and a beautiful smile. I can hear it in your voice.”

“Maybe you will be able to see it one day soon, for yourself”

Kara hoped that when Lena worked this out she would be around to see that, or to be seen by her there was so much that she conveyed through a smile or her eyes that Lena couldn't see, but she seemed to be able to know a little of what the difference in the sounds she made, Kara had advanced hearing herself but did not rely on it as much as she could, it was normally to check on a heart beat, for a danger, the occasional over hearing of threats and people coming. She watched as Lena slowly stood and moved towards her back on the couch, she had a curious look on her face and wondered what the woman was thinking, she waited until she sat down before moving she didn't want to create a obstacle for her, as she sat down she smiled, she could hear the heart in her chest beating harder, almost matching her own the air seemed charged strangely and she couldn't help the building anticipation in her chest.

“You know I could see you now if you would let me, I um, I would need to touch your face, it's ok if you don't want me to, not everyone is comfortable with it.”

“Um, yes I um.. That is ok, it's like the way you read yeah, like um you feel it?”

Lena nodded and smiled raising her hands up towards Supergirl's face, she felt the other woman take her hands and move them closer to her face and she shifted so that she was close enough that she didn't need to stretch. Hoping that Supergirl wasn't uncomfortable with it. She started at the top her fingers trailing along the line of her forehead, softly feeling the smooth skin, the soft hair, then the brows, and the small scar that she could feel above her brow, she softly touched her eyes, over the cheek bones, and her slim nose, the strong jaw and soft swell of the lower lip, plump and full, she thread her thumb over it and could feel her lips shift, she touched the bow of the upper lip and over to the spot where there was a curve in the lips. She moved back along the jaw and into the hair, it was like silk, soft and she could feel the waves and curls it was longer, past her shoulder, she had not expected that. She dropped her hands into her lap with a bright smile on her face.

“Thank you, you are quite beautiful too, can you fill the gaps for me, your blonde I know that, what colour are your eyes”

“B-blue”

Kara’s heart was beating wildly, there was something so very intimate in the way she had just been touched, she knew that Lena was just making a mental picture of her face but it was very intimate to her, she guessed that was why people said no to the request. She was happy that she had said yes. Lena had touched her face with such reverence and care, she was unbreakable or mostly but she had touched her delicately and with an almost soft wonder. She tried to steady her breath and regain her frantically beating heart. Her head was filled with thoughts of kissing her, all she wanted to do was feel if those lips were as soft as they looked. The moment was broken with the sound of a siren and she let out a shaky breath.

“Duty calls Supergirl, go be a hero.”

********

Lunches and drop bys happened frequently but there was not another moment like the one on the couch for a few months, they had spend time talking about everything and anything, except Kara and her human life, well that wasn't true, Lena knew everything but her name, her job, and the names of her family and friends, it was always my sister, my friend, my tech friend, space dad, and my boss. If truth be known Lena had worked out that there were only three possible people in National city that Supergirl could work for, herself, Cat Grant or Maranda Blake. There were only five females in that level of power, and only three that had the reputation for being somewhat of a ball buster and cold, even if she knew they were not. They had despite Lena’s warning become friends, days where the Super visited were the best days, she took days where she was saved by her too, after all she would always spend a little extra time making sure that she was feeling alright. Sam had encouraged her over the months to be a little more flirty and a little more open with the Hero, but it wasn't like she was able to kiss her, who would just kiss supergirl. She wanted to talk to her about it, but she was still calling her Miss Luthor, she didn't expect to get a name in return but she figured it was her that said they couldn't or shouldn't be friends, but she was too weak to send her away. Today's visit was a little different, Lena had led her down to the lab to show her what she had been doing, she had a team that worked on her projects making her internal vision a reality, they all gasped when she walked in with Supergirl.

“I would like you to show supergirl the results on the primates”

There was a chorus of yes Miss Luthor as they moved around calling up the images, of the cute monkey, he was blind and hiding in the back of his enclosure, then there was another image of him with patches over his eye, and then a image of him hanging from a tree with no patches, the tests showing the lack of sight and then partial and full, the different treatments and scans, the way that she had stimulated the brain, corrected the eyes and managed to get the two to communicate again. Everything was explained as they went through, the team talking almost as passionately as Lena had over their many conversations. Kara was stunned, she asked questions and looked at the results, there were to be human trials next, and then if everything went well FDA approval for the drugs and treatments needed.

“And hearing?”

The process had been repeated to show the same with hearing the way they had managed to correct heating although it wasn't as easy, they had a small receiver that was implanted into the brain, it was a major treatment improvement to hearing aids but came with more risks, Lena had not been happy that she had not been able to fix that without needing a surgical intervention, Kara had nonetheless been very impressed with everything and had smiled brightly through the entire demonstration. Lena had thanked the team and then headed back up to the office with Kara, when there she had continued to explain that she was going to be part of the trial, all people getting on eye treatment in the trial, once the trial was finished, they would all have the second treatment free, she had refused to do both, just in case something went wrong and it meant that they were not able to get a different treatment later. Kara had wrapped her up in a massive hug when she had finished talking, Lena froze at the sudden touch she had not realised it was coming.

“Oh Rao I am sorry I should have told you I was going to do that, Lena are you ok, I am so sorry.”

“You, called me Lena.”

“I’m sorry Miss Luthor, um.. I am sorry, I forgot myself for a moment”

Lena had opened her arms and moved towards her trying to capture the hero in a hug, she had not mind at all to be called by her name, in the months that had passed she had started to think of supergirl as a friend and was happy to hear her that she was feeling more comfortable calling her by her name. They held each other for a long moment, and Lena sank into the strong embrace of the hero. She sighed content and wondered if there could be more to their relationship than this secret love she was holding in her heart for her. She figured that there was the human aspect too, and Lena didn't know as much about that part of her just that she was an assistant, she knew she wasn't Lena’s assistant but many of the higher ups had their own, she wondered if there was a way to broach the subject now that was a relationship between them.

“I liked it, I like the way my name sounds through your smile, one that I may actually be able to see someday soon, Supergirl, I know you said that there was no way for me to meet your human life, due to what you do, but I don't care what you do, I would like to be able to spend time with you.”

“Um about that, my um…. My boss is giving me a promotion, and I um, I may be in your circle after that, not in a equal kind of way, I don’t mean that but, um, I am going to be a at some press conferences helping, and um, well you are kind of generally news, with this amazing break through you could be um, at a press conference and well I could be there, so um, you may find a familiar voice. One day, um not right away I guess, I am taking a junior position but one day.”

Kara thought about it, she would love to be able to date Lena, she had developed way more than a crush of the woman now, she wanted to see more of her, and the only way to do that would be to integrate her in to her life as Kara Danvers, Alex was not happy with the idea, she didn't like that she had a relationship with her as supergirl although she was softening, but kara couldn't help but think that her human persona was not good enough to be thinking about dating someone as amazing as Lena Luthor. She bit her lip realising that she was still holding Lena, she had been this whole time, she couldn't help but inhale the beautiful scent of the woman. She moved her head back a little to see the soft smirk, of course that she would have heard her inhale, she glanced down to the lips, and watched as she wet them with her tongue, Kara swallowed thickly and suddenly couldn't think of anything other than kissing her in that moment.

“Can, can I um, kiss you Lena?”

“Please”

Lena couldn't remember the last time that someone had kissed her, there was a reason that Sam had made her go on the blind date in the first place, since then there had only been one person that she wanted to kiss and that was Supergirl, she didn’t care if she worked as a parking attendant there was nothing that she could do that would stop Lena wanting to know her. There was a moment of hesitation, and then there were soft hands on her face and the feeling of warm air on her lips, there was a small pause building the anticipation and then there were hot slightly moist lips pressed against hers it was light and chased and all a little brief but it was a kiss nonetheless. Supergirl had rested her head on Lena’s and let out a breath.

“I wanted to do that since you asked if you could see me, the way you looked as you softly felt my face, the smile, the softness, I couldn't think of anything other than kissing you.”

“I would have let you, I have only done that with a few people, it's very intimate and well, i don't ask many people.”

Lena blushed, she knew that she had she could feel the burning, not just from the hand, or the kiss, she knew that she was red from her chest all the way to her cheeks, not that she minded, in this moment everything was perfect. She wondered if Supergirl was worried about her finding out who she was? If there was more to her reluctance but she shook it away, she had just kissed her, she needed to work hard to make sure that her internal battles did not over take what she knew in her heart. Supergirl liked her, she knew exactly who she was and she chose to come back, she was persistent and kind and unwavering in her belief in her. That was all her heart needed to know.

*********

Kara had been a reporter for a couple of months now, she had mostly fluff stories and had not had to be around Lena as Kara, Alex had been a little more supportive that Lena could be told, but she wanted to meet her first, she wondered just how that would be possible, how do you introduce a woman like Lena to your sister without her working out who you were. She had admitted to her that with the information she had she knew that she worked in one of three locations, she had narrowed it down to just two. Although she had said that it was more likely that she was with CATCO than POLITICA. Kara had not taken offense, not only was POLITICA mainly a political publication it was also republican by affiliation. She was not likely to work there even if it was the only publication in National City. she had not said what it was she was a junior at and Lena had stopped her the few times that she had tried, she said while there were a number of people that attended press conferences, in media, camera personal, lighting, sound, reporters, and assistants, she didn't want any more information at this time. She had not said that she had looked into who she could be, in fact she had said that she had not looked into CATCO for any clues, she had been so understanding and sweet about it that Kara had almost told her right then and there, but she instead told her that her sister would like to meet her, and Lena’s heart had accelerated to dangerous as far and Kara was concerned levels. She had told her that today had been the day, she would not be seeing anyone during the trial, and after that, if she didn't want her to know, she would hopefully be able to see, and that was another level of concern, being able to spot the sister of supergirl by sight. Kara had tried to tell her over and over that she didn't have any worries about Lena, she insisted that she understood the additional concern. Alex had been a little gobsmacked at that, Lena was doing more to keep Kara safe than she was herself, she told her so much, and Kara felt her soften more. She had Alex with her when she landed on the balcony, and tapped on the door.

“Come in Supergirl and sister”

“Are you sure she cant see me? How did she know that I was here?”

Lena had laughed, and stood holding out her hand in the direction of the door, she had a small smile on her face, and a heart trying to beat out of her chest, Kara knew that, she was sure, but her outward appearance was always calm, she was nothing if not a Luthor in her ability to manage situations like this. She felt the woman take her hand, gripping extra tightly and shaking it, Lena matched the pressure and raised her brow.

“I know what it sounds like when Supergirl touches down, it was heavier with the additional weight, and I gave her this date to visit, so the answer is no I can not see you, but my hearing is impeccable, so Supergirls sister, why don't you come in and ask me what it is you want to know”

Kara moaned a number of times during what could only be described as an interrogation of Lena, she had answered the questions, she had been honest and open, and even though she had moments where she was uncomfortable she continued, not once asking for Alex’s name or anything to call her, she didn't ask for any personal information and stuck to being as calm as she could, until the last question. At which point Lena’s heart spiked and Kara saw the small downward twitch of her mouth, and the slight widening of her eyes.

“So Miss Luthor, what are your intentions towards my sister?”

“Well I, your sister is a unique person, she is full of love, kindness and integrity, she is intelligent, funny and open in a way that I have never experienced. My only intention is to continue to try everyday to be the person that she believes me to be, and to love her, in whatever capacity she will allow.”

Alex watched as Lena cracked, it was the first sign that she was not composed, the heat from the blush was almost blinding, but she couldn't deny that over the course of the last hour she could have answered that question for her, she looked at Kara and her face was the most dopey grin that she had ever seen on her face, and it was in that moment that Alex realised, that Kara had not known that Lena loved her. Alex knew that Kara loved Lena, she wouldn't have been entertaining this if she had not seen that from her sister, but she had not known that Lena loved her back. She smiled and leaned back in the chair, and grinned.

“It was nice to meet you Lena, my name is Alex, and before my sister does anything I don't want to see she is going to take me back to work”

Alex had stepped outside and waited for her, Kara was happy to get the moment with Lena especially after that, she had not said that she loved her exactly but it was close, and it was enough, she moved a little closer and crouched in front of Lena slowly taking her hands and placing them on her face. She closed her eyes as Lena’s soft fingers trailed over her skin, understanding without being told that Kara was asking her to look at her, in her own way. When she felt the hands still she opened her eyes and took in the sight of Lena’s expression. She smiled brightly and could see the glistening in Lena’s eyes, she was clearly filled with as much emotion as Kara was feeling.

“I wanted you to see how happy you made me, I have to take Alex home, can I come back later?”

“Yes, I am always happy to have your company supergirl”

********

Supergirl had taken Lena home that night, they had explored each other completely, Lena’s touch on her face mirrored on her body, in the way that only Lena could touch her, she mapped every muscle, every curve by the time that she was finally touching her in more intimate places she was already so aroused it had not taken Lena long to have Kara screaming out her name. Kara had reciprocated the affection, the teasing and of course the intimacy. Both of the women had been thoroughly satiated after a number of loving and tender rounds. Kara had promised that she would be there the day that Lena was finished with her trial, she wanted the first people that she saw in over thirteen years to be the people that she loved most. Sam, Ruby and most of all Supergirl. She had flown her back to the centre the next morning and kissed her softly before leaving. Kara didn't like the idea that she would be away from Lena for a week but she knew that the trials had to be done this way.

*******

It was time to take the bandage off, Lena was in the trial centre waiting and Sam was on the way with Ruby, she was going to wait in her office for Supergirl and then bring them all down, everyone had been given a number of people that could be there for the unveiling and she was waiting, her heart pounding, she wasn't sure if it was going to work for her, but she hoped that it would, there were so many things that she wanted to see, wanted to do. Finally she heard the excited sound of Ruby and Sam heading towards the door. She couldn't hear Supergirl, maybe she had been busy with an emergency, she tried not to let it upset her, after all this was her chance to see again. The door opened and the sound of people walking in met her ears, two sets of food fell, and then a small gasp, her head moved to the side it was the doctor. She turned her head back towards the door and listened closely, two very soft thuds barely audible as the hovering super placed her feet onto the carpet, a small smile graced her face.

“You came, Were you trying to hide from me?”

“I um, it was um, it was supposed to be a surprise, which is kind of silly now that i think about it, I um, I said that I would come to see you here today, um, well shoot”

The doctor had just shook his head, and explained that he was going to take the bandage of and then, they would need to put some drops in, and if all was well Lena should start to see a little, at least shades and light, they had the light turned down as to not overwhelm her and the bandage was removed. Lena kept her eyes closed very tightly as the bandage came off and took a few deep breaths, she was not privy to the results yet but she was hoping that they had been good. She was told that she could open her eyes and it took a few moments before she slowly opened her eyes, she blinked a few times and looked around the room. There were a number of shadows and shapes that she could see but they were very blurry. Her heart picked up but she was breathing steady, over the course of twenty minutes things came more into focus, and at each stage she asked for a little more light, when there was finally enough light and her vision cleared she could see, it wasn't 20/20 by any stretch of the imagination but it was sight. She looked around, there was two brunette’s, Sam and Ruby, she smiled and then looked over a little more, the most stunning smile and the bluest eyes caught her attention, it was her. Lena started to cry softly and they all moved forward.

“Oh Lena sweetie, are you alright, I thought it was working, what is it.”

“I can see you, Sam, you're beautiful, and so are you Ruby, and as for you, I think you may be the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my life.”

They all hugged her close and joined her with Happy tears, holding her tight. The trial had been a success, only one of the test subjects did not have sight restored, everyone else had, the information went to the FDA and approval was getting close, Lena had opted to have her second eye done the day the FDA approval went through, the whole project conducted in secrecy. A press conference was set for a eight days later, and Lena spent the time at home this time, Supergirl helping to look after her, not that she needed it, one eye was more than she had in a long time, her wardrobe had more colour than she thought which surprised her, she had told the shopper black, white, grey and navy were her colours, there was so many others in there. It had been something, seeing her home, her wardrobe, and herself for the first time. Nothing had prepared her for seeing a naked supergirl for the first time, she was flawless, and beautiful, they had spent the night after the bandages came off, together in bed. In the morning she had kissed her on the balcony, and promised she would see her later she had a surprise.

**********

The press conference was set for twelve o’clock, it was eleven and Jess buzzed.

“Miss Luthor, I have a reporter from CATCO here, she would like a moment of your time before the conference. I have explained that you don't give interviews but she insists I ask you, I am sorry to bother you with this, but she is very persistent.”

Lena’s heart started to race, she couldn't help but wonder if this was something connected to Supergirl, she worked for CATCO, she wondered if it was Supergirl herself, she didn't want to hope she had not broached the subject since Alex’s visit, what with the treatments, and the FDA things had been very busy and the moments they had were perfect. She had a surprise later though, she had not said it would be turning up at her office, she was about to turn the appointment down, when something told her not to.

“It's alright Jess, send her in.”

She stood facing away from the door looking out of the window when the door opened, she closed her eyes and listened to the soft foot falls that stopped just behind her, she knew them like her heart beat. She knew that whoever was standing behind her now, was in fact her supergirl, she swallowed hard and steadied her breath. The words still came out a little wobbly.

“Are you sure?”

“Lena Keiran Luthor, I Kara Zor-El Danvers, have never been so sure of anything in my life, I love you and I want you to know all of me, I to know all of you”

Lena turned with her eyes closed, biting her lip and slowly opened her eyes, to see, there was her supergirl, loafers, slacks, little brown belt, button up, notepad, hair up, glasses on her face, soft makeup, and an Iris over her right ear. She moved forward, as she smiled, placing her hand on Kara’s arms, the name in her mind felt strange but also very familiar and comforting.

“Junior reporter, CATCO, you're not too disappointed are you?”

“Never, you are who I love, your heart, not your job, either of them”

Lena smiled and moved the Iris to the left ear and kissed her.


End file.
